


Für Immer Und Ewig

by coolangelsthesis



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz attends a family company party, with Aoba in tow. Aoba's inability to stop his mind from racing leads to worrying excessively over it-- and his head starts to ache.<br/>Then a familiar, yet unfamiliar face re-emerges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Für Immer Und Ewig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a (belated) birthday gift to Dende! Also a thank you present for everything she has done, not only for me, but for everyone on the NoiAo TL and elsewhere. You are such a sweet, kind human being, this is the least I could do in return. <3
> 
> Also, everything is self-beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

The elevator came to an abrupt stop. The floor pushed up against Noiz and Aoba’s feet, making the two of them nearly topple over with the force; Noiz only caught himself by shooting a hand outwards to grip at the railing.  
This company party was already on a rocky start—and it could only get worse from here.

Aoba didn’t react remotely as bad as Noiz did when the elevator came to an abrupt stop. He was already leaning against one side of the wall, gripping tight onto the railings that his knuckles flared white. He rocked back and forth on his heels in a petty attempt to calm his nerves. The expression on his face was pensive and nervous, lips puckered together in a taut line, brows knit together in concentration. He was still just as anxious for this party as he had been weeks ago when Noiz first told him about it.

Theo had arranged for CEOs of other affluent companies in Germany to visit with their family’s company in a peace treaty of sorts, to discuss probable business deals. Theo told him it would be better appearance-wise for Noiz to bring a guest instead of attending on his own, but Noiz could see through his brother’s guise.  
He was good with talking with others, but when he was around Aoba he was more relaxed, less rigid, and more complacent to speak in conversation.  
But instead of either of them having any remote sense of fun, they both had to suffer together.

Noiz exhaled softly and nudged Aoba in the side. “Hey, Aoba.”  
“ _What_?” His voice was too harsh, unintentionally so. He bit into the flesh of his lower lip and glanced away. “Ah… sorry. It’s just—”  
He tried to put his anxieties into words, but he couldn’t. He was afraid of being in a room full of wealthy people from prospectus companies they were trying to impress; he was _even_ more afraid of his weak German making him look like a fool. Plus, his head was starting to hurt, and it only worsened the more he tried to think.

He couldn’t put all of these together in words properly so that Noiz would understand. Instead he remained quiet, letting the tempest whirl around in his stomach.

Softly Noiz sighed and pulled him into a weak hug. He ran circles in between Aoba’s shoulder blades, trying to ease away whatever anxieties plaguing Aoba that he could. He kissed the top of Aoba’s head and squeezed him tighter.  
“Everything is going to be alright. Don’t worry so much. We just have to be here for a couple hours, then we can go home.”  
“Yeah, you’re right…”

Aoba nodded, and with an eased sigh, pulled away from their hug. He pressed the button to the elevator and the metal doors opened wide, revealing a long hall leading to a ballroom.  
Noiz and Aoba stepped out of the elevator in unison; finding nobody in plain sight, they gripped onto each other’s hands tight and ambled down the hallway.

Releasing Aoba’s hand with a slight squeeze, Noiz opened the ornate oak door to the ballroom, glowering as a soft hum of conversation filtered out from the ballroom.

The room itself was exquisite, with high vaulted ceilings with large glass windows that pooled in light from the rest of the city’s high rise buildings. Everything was showered in glistening lights, twinkling gold and radiance. All of the people were clumped together in groups, chatting amongst themselves. In the back of the ballroom, a band was playing music, hardly distinguishable from anything besides the soft hum of piano keys.

It was all glitz and the celebration of wealth— it reminded Noiz of when he was a child, being chauffeured along to parties just like this one. The only difference being that before he was a pariah, now he was expected to be in the life of the party. He exhaled bitterly at the thought.

He looked through the flock of people, searching for his brother. He was near the back, standing in front of a long buffet table of various _hors d'oeuvres_ , laughing as he spoke with a young woman who appeared to be around Aoba’s age.

Out of his peripheral, Theo caught sight of the blue head of hair sticking out from the rest of the people in the ballroom. Immediately his face lit up and he excused himself away from the woman he was talking to. He hurried through the crowd of people.

“Nii-san!” he said enthusiastically, practically bouncing with joy as he stood in front of the out-of-place duo.  
Noiz tucked his hands into his pockets, squaring himself off. “Hello, Theo. How is everything going?”  
“Better than I expected! Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, and we’ve already been discussing partner deals with a couple people!”

Theo’s excitement fell a margin of a fraction, eyes softening with kindness.

“I’m really glad you could make it. I was starting to worry that you wouldn’t show up.”  
“I had to, don’t I?” Noiz asked. “It would look bad if I didn’t.”  
“No, it’s not entirely that. I… I mean… mom and dad weren’t able to come. You didn’t have to come either if you didn’t like. I’m just happy to know that you did. It means a lot.”

Noiz’s eyes softened, taken aback with his brother’s words. He made an unusual sound for him—something akin to a surprised gasp. With a soft smile his cold stance warmed.  
“Of course, Theo.”

Noiz looked like he was about to say something else, but then the woman that Theo was talking to earlier made her way through the people over to them. She was platinum blond and had an air about her that radiated wealth.  
“Theodor, we were just discussing manners on stocks and you left me!” she said with a soft laugh. “That’s no way to treat a lady.”  
She spoke in a thick German that left Aoba feeling dumb as he tried to translate what bits and pieces he could.  
“Ah… sorry. My brother arrived and I had to say hello,” Theo replied. He nodded to his older brother. “You’ve met Wilhelm, haven’t you? And Aoba, his… friend…”

Noiz straightened out his back and extended a hand out.  
“Yes, we have met before,” he said, devoid of any emotion but polite, taciturn. “Hanna Fuchs, correct? Your family has a lot of stocks in our company.”  
“Correct. And I remember you, too, Wilhelm. It’s been a couple months, hasn’t it? Nice to see you again.”

Hanna took Noiz’s hand and shook it firmly. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to the cowering man standing slightly behind Noiz, eyes narrowing slightly. He felt her cold eyes upon him.  
“And his friend…” she repeated to herself. She nodded to Aoba.  
“Excuse me, I don’t believe we have met before. Where are you from? Not from Germany, obviously.”

Aoba could barely understand her German; he remained staring at her in silence. He tried to swallow but his throat ran dry.  
Noiz stepped in front of him protectively and spoke for him.  
“He’s with me. I have to apologize, he is here on work study and doesn’t know that much German yet.”  
“Aoba, hm?” Her voice was sharp with scrutiny. “Interesting name. Interesting hair color, too.”

Noiz let out another sharp breath as he let the topic drop. Theodor laughed awkwardly and drew the conversation back into the field of business.

As the trio talked amongst themselves, Aoba took a couple steps backwards, pretending to act preoccupied with his Coil. He felt his face burning red with shame. His head began to pound again.  
He kept his head down, toying with the seams of his brand new suit, only muttering vague responses when Theo tried to include him in the conversation again.

He was trying to not be seen, for fear that if he caught anyone’s attention, he would be judged for seeming so out of place. He already felt lost in Noiz’s world of the upper class— the same sort of awe he felt the first time he visited his parent’s house. The more he was exposed to the lives of the affluent, the more he felt like an outsider.  
He didn’t feel like he was good enough to be with such wealth as this, even if Noiz told him otherwise. And… he didn’t want people to think less of his boyfriend because of him.

The more he thought, the more the pounding in his head worsened, turning from a low drum to a sharp pounding. The soft rattle of conversation felt like pinpricks in his skull. The lights were boring into his eyes. He winced while clutching his head.

Noiz was deep in mid-conversation, but he continued checking on Aoba out of his peripheral.  
Immediately he noticed that something was wrong.

With a haste apology, he excused himself from the conversation. The other two directed themselves back to the rest of the party, Theo with a moment’s hesitation, looking back to his brother with concern. He too noticed the pain Aoba appeared to be in. He thinned his lips into a narrow line, debating on whether or not to offer any help. But he let them be.

Once they were alone, Noiz leaned in close. His voice was a gentler tone than he usually used, overwrought with worry. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I-I’m fine,” Aoba lied, but in vain—he knew Noiz wasn’t foolish and could saw through his lie as soon as he had said it.  
“No you aren’t.” Noiz sighed, grabbing Aoba’s arm. “Come on.”

He led him to an isolated corner of the ballroom, away from the people and away from the noise, hoping that the quieter air could give Aoba some comfort.  
He rested his hand on Aoba’s shoulder, cupping a hand to his chin, sweeping his face upright so their eyes met.  
“Aoba. Is everything alright?”  
“Not really,” Aoba said, giving up the ruse. “A-Ah… it’s still really hard to speak German, conversation is really confusing. And my head…”

Suddenly Aoba shot a hand up, clutching onto the wall while trying to keep himself upright. He winced and whimpered with the scorching pain. He kept his eyes focused on Noiz, the only real thing he could take any note of— before his vision turned hazy and everything faded into darkness.

His eyes fluttered closed and he toppled forward, giving Noiz a matter of seconds to reach out to grab him. He managed just in the nick of time, keeping him held upright in his arms.  
“Aoba?” he called out, nudging Aoba to see if he would react. Nothing.  
He tried again, calling out is his name, shaking Aoba softly. Still, he didn’t respond.  
He could barely even feel Aoba breathing.

A strong uneasiness ran throughout his body, made his blood run cold. When he spoke, he heard a bizarre sense of fear creeping into his voice.  
This feeling… it was strange, he had never felt it in such a degree as this. Puzzled, he couldn’t understand why he felt like his body was freezing up.  
But he began to realize that this was what true panic felt like.

The feeling wasn’t entirely new to him, but he had never felt the physical exertion panic takes upon the body—clammy palms, a racing heartbeat, skin prickled with goosebumps with a shiver running down his spine.  
He had felt minor cases of the sensation when Aoba wouldn’t answer his Coil, or when he would jerk awake from a nightmare. But usually, in those springings of panic, they could be easily resolved. Now he was helpless, unsure what to do, too fearful to think of any proper way to help him.

So when he finally felt Aoba’s chest rise with a stronger intake of breath, his chest leavened and he breathed relief.

Aoba pulled himself away from Noiz, movements slow, methodical, like Aoba’s limbs were weighed down with tar. He groaned and rubbed at his bare neck, complaining to himself how his hair pulled up high let a draft tickle the nape of his neck. He smoothed down the front of his suit, muttering to himself at how tight it was. He remained stooped over, the hair not kept up in a ponytail sheathing his face like a veil.

Something about Aoba’s behavior wasn’t quite right.  
“Aoba?” Noiz repeated, voice wavering with a stronger tone of concern.  
When he called his name, he chuckled softly and straightened up, pushing the hair out of his face. _His eyes were bright yellow._

“Aoba…” Aoba said, mulling over the word in distaste. Even his voice was different, a deeper, more menacing voice that demanded full attention. He stretched his arms out, turning his hands over, lips pulling backwards into a grin. Eyes moved upwards over the sleeves of the black suit he was wearing, down over his torso, barking a quick laugh. “This is different.”  
He remembered Noiz like an afterthought, eyes passing over him in a clean sweep. He clicked his tongue.  
“You too. You’re a lot different than I remembered you,” he continued on, eyes passing over Noiz again and again. He puckered his lips.  
“No more of those piercings, huh? I didn’t get a good look at you when we first met but…”  
He made a satisfactory hum in the back of his throat, drawing himself in closer. His lips curled upwards in a smirk. “Aoba sure got lucky with you.”

Quickly Noiz understood what was wrong with him. This wasn’t Aoba at all. He was a former shadow that still haunted him, resurfaced. The one who could peep into people’s hearts and crush them to bits.

_This_ Aoba raised his hand, pressing it against the center of Noiz’s chest. Then the other after it. The touch was weak and muffled over the several layers of clothing of his suit, but Noiz still jumped with surprise.  
But still he did now push himself away from Aoba. He was too confused and too curious otherwise.  
Aoba stared into Noiz’s face, trying to read the faint signs of emotion on his face. To the untrained eye, Noiz’s was usually emotionless as ever, but to those who knew him, the faintest features of his face expressed his emotions. His eyes sparked excitement when he liked something, his brows furrowed deeper when he hated something.

But this Aoba couldn’t tell either way; he hadn’t had enough experience. His apathy was obnoxious.  
He continued on staring into the younger face, studying the enchanting green of his eyes, scrutinizing. He wanted to pull some deeper reaction out of him. With a sharp sigh he pulled free Noiz’s tie from his vest, tugging it forward until their faces were so close their noses practically brushed against one another.

“You are so hard to read,” he hissed.  
“Really?” Noiz started playing into this Aoba’s game. He wondered what would happen—and more than that, he just wanted to be sure that Aoba was kept safe. “I don’t think so. You’re just bad at pulling them out.”

Aoba scowled. He pulled tighter onto Noiz’s tie, nearly suffocating with the fabric tightening around his neck.  
“I’ll make you show them to me. Come.”

Aoba glanced around at the faces of the party. Fortunately, they were too far away from any significant groups of people to draw any attention. He bristled with delight. Nobody would miss Noiz if he left for a couple minutes. It was fine.

With his grip on Noiz’s tie still firmly intact, Aoba dragged Noiz back through the oak doors of the ballroom entrance. He didn’t put up any of a fight, letting himself be dragged along—even appearing to _enjoy_ being toyed with like he was the mouse and Aoba was the cat.  
They walked past the elevator doors, down a hallway leading to what he guessed were the bathrooms.

Aoba pulled Noiz past the woman’s bathroom, past the men’s, too, over to a singular, unisex bathroom. He shouldered it open and pulled him in. He bolted the door, then grabbed Noiz by his shoulders and shoved him. He pressed his body weight onto Noiz’s chest and pinned him against its door.

“You know who I am, don’t you? You hardly act surprised at all.” Aoba asked, eyes scanning over Noiz’s face for any indication of acknowledgement. “You know I’m not the Aoba you know?”  
Noiz nodded. “We met before. You’re that power. Scrap.”

Aoba wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Ugh. Just call me Aoba. I _am_ Aoba, after all. A part of him, anyway.”

They both grew silent. Aoba’s eyes scanned over Noiz, smirking.

“Mmm. Now that we’re away from all those people I can see now. You are _very_ attractive. Hmm.”  
“Is that so? Does Aoba think that way, too?” He figured the answer as much, but he knew that he could never directly pull the answer out of Aoba in this manner.  
Aoba snorted. “ _Please._ He’s always thinking about you. When he catches you half-naked, he gets all flustered. It’s say it’s annoying, but…”

Aoba’s eyes trailed downwards, down to the front of Noiz’s trousers, eyes brightening like he remembered a distant memory. His hands shot downwards, grasping the front of his pants. His hand squeezed tight on the bulge in his crotch—Noiz held his breath as his lower half seared with pain.

“Aaah, now I remember…” Aoba said with a grin. “I was wrong about _all_ those piercings, no? You kept the ones that Aoba _likes_.”

His eyes flickered upwards to Noiz’s face, trying to gauge his reactions. When their eyes met, Aoba’s grin intensified, verging on malicious.

They didn’t keep eye contact for very long, as Noiz was quick to turn his head away. He wanted to avoid looking into the bright yellow, the biggest indication that told him he wasn’t dealing with Aoba. He was dealing with a dangerous animal and he didn’t entirely know what to do in order to appease him. He was frightful of making the wrong move, for if he angered this Aoba—this _power_ —god knows what pain he could cause onto Aoba.

Noiz heard a sharp and annoyed breath, the warmth skirting across his cheek. Aoba loomed in closer and tightened his hand around the front of Noiz’s trousers, making him grit his teeth with the burn.

“Still worried about your Aoba, aren’t you?” he said, tone sincere as he could muster. “He’s safe and sound, I promise. Poor thing was worrying himself sick all day about this party, so I thought I’d give him a little time to relax.”

Aoba’s hand softened, apologetically rubbing his cock through the layers of fabric. The touch was faint but enough to send a shiver down his spine.

“You don’t want to go out there for a while either, don’t you? So why don’t we have some fun?”  
He drew his hand away from his pants, raising it up to trace it along Noiz’s neck instead. He dug his nail into the skin to leave a budding red mark.  
“It’s not fair that just Aoba gets to have you. I want a piece, too. What do you say?”

Noiz remained silent. He didn’t know what to say. He was the dumbfounded one for once.  
This man was Aoba, but at the same time… he wasn’t. He was that power, the power that gave him the ability to feel.  
He knew exactly what he wanted from him, and he would give him anything he wanted—but his mind was on fire.

Did this count as cheating? Would Aoba be mad when he came to, discovering whatever Noiz had done with him when he wasn’t conscious? Would he be mad if he didn’t, and didn’t give what the other part of him wanted?  
This part of Aoba… he loved it too, but he didn’t want to betray the one he adored, either.

All of a sudden he heard a sigh. Aoba snapped his fingers in front of Noiz’s face and shoved him roughly on the shoulder.

“Oy, earth to Noiz. Having some big sort of morality crisis there? I _am_ Aoba, too, you know. Come on, let’s have some fun and then I’ll bring Aoba back. Don’t be afraid of me, Noiz…”

Aoba reached down again and unzipped the front of Noiz’s pants. In jerky movements he pulled Noiz’s cock free from his underwear. The coldness of the air made Noiz gasp. Aoba licked the palm of his hand and moved it downwards. He grabbed onto his limp dick tight and began to jerk him off.

Aoba kept his eyes focused on Noiz’s face, watching for the intricate signs of pleasure to contort his face. He grabbed the piercing near the head, pulling on it without any resistance. Out of Noiz’s throat came a low hiss with the pain. Aoba giggled and did it again, but softer this time.

“Ahh… there it is. Some real emotion out of you. Your face is all red,” he leaned in, whispering into Noiz’s ear. “Feel good?”  
He lapped his tongue across the lobe of Noiz’s ear—kissed it—nibbled at it. He drew away and without hesitation brought his mouth to Noiz’s, crushing his lips hard against his.

His kiss was much different than Aoba’s; Aoba was usually slow and tentative, letting Noiz take most control, unless he was desperate. Instead he was the dominating one, prying Noiz’s mouth open with his tongue, running his tongue along his teeth. Aoba kissed him hard until Noiz’s lungs felt like they were screaming. He managed to pull out of their kiss long enough to catch his breath, but then again, Aoba went back to kissing him.  
Aoba focused on jerking off Noiz with harder, stronger strokes, making want rise deep inside Noiz’s hips. With the aid of Aoba’s hand, his dick was starting to stiffen, beginning to raise its head with the growing pleasure.

Aoba pressed his thumb into the slit at the top, smearing the precum across his skin, using it to slicken his movements. He broke out of their kiss, panting.  
Instead of using his mouth—now red raw from all the deep, passionate kisses— he focused all his attention on swiping his hand over and over Noiz’s dick. With the weak groans leaving Noiz’s mouth, he tightened his grip further, to the point where the pain outweighed the pleasure.

Aoba kissed down the side of Noiz’s jaw, down the side of his neck and then back up. He lingered as his lips hovered over Noiz’s Adam’s apple, intruded by the collar of his shirt. With the hand not on Noiz’s cock, he undid the top buttons of his suit, loosened his tie and tugged them away from the skin. He sucked on the jutting curve hard as he pumped even faster.  
Noiz closed his eyes and let himself fall wont to Aoba’s movements.

But his mind still wouldn’t fall in sync with the wants of his body. Yes, he was enjoying himself, but he felt wrong. He wanted to push Aoba away, to stop this before he did anything he would seriously regret when Aoba came to. But the constant buildup of anticipation from Aoba’s slow movements were starting to make his thoughts blurry…  
Despite his nervousness and hesitation, he started to realize this was fine. He had already received Aoba’s consent if he ever became turned on when Aoba was still asleep. There was a firm trust between him and Aoba that he would never do anything that he wouldn’t approve of. This probably wasn't any different. He was overthinking things too much.

And he could tell in Aoba’s erratic movements, the way he swept his tongue over his upper lip, how he kept eye contact every time he stroked his hand along his cock that he was desperate for something—for _acceptance_.  
Noiz knew how he felt—excluded and alone, he just wanted some assurance that he had someone who cared about him. He remembered feeling like that, which he kept hidden for years before Aoba dug it back out of him.  
What better way could he prove that he accepted this part of Aoba than this, something multi-beneficial for the two of them?

Finding peace of mind, Noiz rolled his hips forwards, trying to find more resistance in Aoba’s hard grip. Aoba parted his lips and flashed a sycophantic grin.

“Finally in the mood to play with me?” he crooned. The deepness of his voice send a shiver down Noiz’s spine.

Aoba dropped to his knees and pulled Noiz’s trousers further down with him. Aoba let out a singular, rough laugh before dipping in without hesitation. He took as much of Noiz’s cock in his mouth as he can, groaning with the discomfort but drawing it further in anyways. He was aware of his own limitations, but he didn’t care. The agony in his jaw only turned him on further.

Once he drew most of his cock in his mouth, he immediately pulled it out, using his hand in quick, susurrus strokes while he focused his hands elsewhere. He sucked on his balls, wrapping his mouth around them and sucking on them hard. Noiz sputtered and groaned, throwing his head back to hit the meal door. Every trace of hesitation had been cleared out from the want bubbling up in his lower half. He thrust his hips upwards, fitting more of his cock into Aoba’s mouth.

Aoba groaned in surprise as Noiz’s cock hit the back of his throat, nearly forcing him to gag. He pulled his flushed mouth away and gasped for breath, chuckling between his breaths. “Impatient, are we?” he asked, throwing a look upwards into Noiz’s face.

Instead of giving him what he wanted, wanted Aoba dragged his tongue across the sensitive skin of his thighs, using his mouth to nip and kiss every bit of skin besides his cock. The light teasing sent faint sparks of electricity all over his body.  
Wanting to see a stronger reaction out of him, Aoba sank his teeth into the skin, hollowing out his lips to suck and bruise the skin. Noiz jerked and flushed with the pain, losing his steely composure.

“Do that again,” he pleaded. “Bite me more.”  
Aoba laughed, breath hot against Noiz’s sensitive skin. “You didn’t even want to, now you’re begging. _Pervert._ ”

Despite his teasing, he gave into Noiz’s demands. He alternated between biting along Noiz’s thighs and sucking hard, leaving intentional bruises where he knew Noiz would feel them the most later, when his thighs brushed against each other. He did this while working his hand up and down Noiz’s cock slowly.

After a noteworthy painful bite, Aoba drew his mouth away. He eyed Noiz’s cock, cheeks flushing even redder as he admired the various piercings—a weak, sensual sigh filled with want escaped his lips. He gripped the hilt of his cock tighter, holding it in place as he dragged his tongue up the underside of his cock.  
Aoba shot a look upwards, finding Noiz’s eyes focused on him. Their eyes met and remained locked on one another as Aoba slowly dragged his tongue over the piercings, to the head. He dragged his tongue over the slit while wrapping his lips around his cock, moving downwards to take in his cock again.

He flicked his tongue over the top of the head, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit. He sipped the precum away and pushed Noiz deeper into his mouth, until the tip was brushing the back of his throat. He moved up and down slowly, sucking and kissing his dick while using his hand to tug at the piercing underneath the hilt of his length. Loud smacking sounds filled the bathroom as Aoba bobbed his head up and down—he didn’t care if he was lewd. He didn’t care if anyone heard him either.

Once he fell into a rhythm, Aoba used his teeth along with his mouth as he quickened his pace. His teeth scraped against the skin of his dick, his jaw catching on the bars on the underside, pulling on them. Noiz kept his breath bated to mute his stuttering moans and his pained gasps.

He was floating in the combination of good and bad, pain and pleasure, but out of his haze it dawned on him that Aoba hadn’t been touched the entire time. It was all about him. At this rate, he would cum before he had the chance to show this Aoba how much he meant to him.

Noiz grabbed Aoba’s ponytail to get his attention. Aoba’s eyes flicked upwards, reading as much as he needed to out of his flushed face. He laughed in amusement, the reverberations deep in the back of his throat. He pulled his mouth off of his cock. He used the back of his hand to wipe away the saliva and bodily fluids around his lips and dripping down his chin.

As he rose off his haunches, Noiz brought his hand to his mouth and stuck his middle and index fingers in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around them, coating them with his saliva. When Aoba was on his feet he reached downwards for his belt. Aoba glowered and batted his hand away. Noiz scowled back, eyes narrowing.

“What are you doing?” Aoba asked, even if the answer was obvious enough.  
“We can’t do it like this. I need to prepare you.”  
Aoba snorted softly, then shook his head. “No need.”  
“But you’ll hurt yourself if I don’t.”

Aoba snickered—it was lower and deeper then Aoba’s, laced with a fervent intent to destroy. But it still had the lighthearted, ringing quality he had grown to love. The laugh was Aoba but it was wrong, like a negative of a photo—entirely the same, but wrong.

“You two did it right before you got ready for this party, didn’t you? Nice and slow and tender… he should still be stretched out, it’s fine. And besides—a little pain is fun. You like pain, don’t you, _Noiz-kun_?”

Aoba’s hand shot down to his cock then, grabbing one of the bars on the underside and pulled on it. Noiz jerked away and cried with the pain. But it was nice… it was _good_. The pain burned and made his body naturally curl up in itself defensively, but he wanted more.

Aoba quickly undid the buckle of his trousers and pulled them off, leaving them to hang around one of his ankles. Even without Noiz touching him, he was already hard, a bead of precum glistening at the tip. Gripping Noiz’s shoulders hard, he changed their positions so he was the one resting against the door. He wrapped his bare leg around Noiz’s torso, drawing him in closer.

His hands slipped down the front of Noiz’s suit, disheveling it as his hands moved down. Once Aoba’s hands moved down to his exposed crotch, he grabbed the base of Noiz’s cock and aligned it to his ass. He didn’t hesitate a moment before moving his hips downwards to sink onto it.

A searing pain surged deep inside him, like the suffocating burn and pressure was going to pulverize him from the inside out; Aoba bit down into his lips to stop himself from making too much noise.  
He rocked his hips slowly, inching Noiz deeper inside of him. But Noiz wasn’t moving like he should be— he was only pushing in as little as he could, leaving Aoba to do all the work.  
It wasn’t more that Noiz was teasing him than being afraid of going too hard, too fast, causing Aoba pain. This Aoba was impatient, wanting to be destroyed as quickly as possible. But still, he didn’t want to hurt him.

Tepid anger burned through Aoba’s veins. Suddenly he seized Noiz by his thighs, boring his eyes into Noiz’s—teeth gritted and gaze hazy with want.  
“Move,” he demanded, still rocking his own hips to take more of his cock in. “Make me feel good, Noiz. I don’t care if it hurts. Move alread— _ah_ …”

Aoba felt Noiz’s shoulders slump, finally giving in to his wants. Noiz grunted and thrusted in harder than he usually would. There was more friction and more burn than he was used to, only having saliva from Aoba’s mouth lingering on his cock to make his movements more fluid.

He pushed in in short, quick thrusts, until he was fitted all the way inside Aoba’s ass. Slowly he drew himself out to stretch out the muscles, then thrust in again. Aoba held Noiz close, arms clasped tightly around his neck, nails digging into the fabric of his suit with the burn.

With a sharp sigh, he began to move at a regular pace, eyes drawing closed as he focused on the warmth around him. Moving was difficult and he could feel his piercings dragging along Aoba’s walls, rubbing them entirely wrong. But the whimpers leaving Aoba’s mouth turned him on and stopped him from hesitating to check if the pain was alright. He knew it was, Aoba was already moaning, face pinched together in pain.

His eyes were clenched shut as he waded through the burning to hone in on the sweetness underneath. But despite that, he enjoyed the pain. This Aoba’s moans were lower and less drawn out than the other Aoba—just short, guttural groans, but Noiz could tell when Aoba was in ecstasy regardless.

The discomfort faded away as his body became acclimated to Noiz’s thrusts. His muscles stretched out and Noiz could thrust in further, deeper, without the abrasiveness. The scalding pain was still effervescent, but Aoba didn’t care. Just the opposite, it turned him further on. His teeth were grit together tightly, but they were bared in a grin.

“I-it hurts,” Aoba breathed, after the throes of a rough thrust inwards. His voice trembled with his shaky breath. “I-it feels so good. _More.”_

Aoba wrapped his other leg around Noiz’s waist, only holding up his weight with his arms wound tight around Noiz’s neck. The wider position pushed Noiz deeper into him, the thrusts hitting him where he felt it more. He snapped his hips upwards and rocked himself in time with Noiz’s undulations. As bigger waves of tingling warmth replaced the ebb of pain, he moaned even louder.

They both moved against each other, working at bringing one another at their limits. The air of the bathroom was hot with pants and their combined, rising body temperature.

A vague idea at getting Noiz to unravel before him budded inside Aoba’s head. He leaned in, worming a hand free from Noiz’s neck. Fiercely he tugged away the collar of his shirt and sucked on Noiz’s neck. He hollowed out his cheeks, using his mouth like a suction to leave dark purple marks on his neck.  
Then he sank his teeth in hard to the side of his neck. Noiz’s thrusts stuttered and his eyes fluttered closed, falling wont to the sting.

“More,” Noiz whispered desperately. His hands trailed down Aoba’s waist, down to his bare thighs. He dug into them hard and angled Aoba’s ass so that every single thrust hit him right on his prostrate. Aoba practically screamed with pleasure and obliged, biting all along his neck when he wasn’t trying to catch his breath.

Quickly the buildup became too much and Aoba broke apart, gasping. He slammed his head back against the bathroom door. Unwinding a hand around Noiz’s neck, he ran it through his bangs and pulled on them tight. He was in so much bliss, he was overwhelmed.

With every right thrust, Aoba arched his back and cried out shamelessly. Noiz gripped onto Aoba’s thighs tighter, focusing on hitting his prostrate.  
Somewhere in his blissful haze, Aoba’s eyes had opened and stared up into Noiz’s face, entranced. The yellow irises were unfocused, blurry with tears from pleasure.  
Noiz stared back—he was so mesmerizing like this, he was feeling so good because of him. His heart skipped a beat when Aoba’s trembling hands gripped tighter at his suit, when the strands of hair falling in front of his face made him look more carnal lust than human, when his façade crumbled to bits.

Noiz wanted to tell him. He wanted—no, needed—to tell this Aoba what seeing him like this meant. He needed to give him the same sort of reassurance that Aoba had given him.

He slowed down his movements, rubbing around his walls instead of focusing on hitting him where he felt it most. In turn Aoba rocked up and down, still trying to keep their frantic pace as Noiz slowed down—his eyes still remained clenched shut, teeth gritted. Low, guttural groans combined with desperate moans, pleading gasps for breath, and rough skin against skin.

He angled himself and pushed in hard to get his attention. At the same time, he dug his nails deep into the most sensitive part of his thighs. Aoba’s eyes snapped open as he wailed. Noiz’s icy gave, feverish with a look like a wild animal, captivated him.

“Aoba,” Noiz said, but in a gentler tone than he had used the entire night.  
Aoba tried to ignore him, tried to move his hips to try to pull himself further along, but Noiz remained still. His chest rose with a large breath and his eyes softened with a look of sincerity that almost frightened Aoba.  
“W-What?” he asked back, giving in.  
“I love every single part of Aoba. That includes you, too.”

Aoba’s face went blank with shock. He opened his mouth to make a snide remark, but Noiz exhaled and pushed in harder again, making Aoba’s voice die out with a loud cry. He clawed at Noiz’s back, bunching the fabric tighter and tighter in his fists with every thrust.

He buried his face into the side of Noiz’s neck, biting and kissing while Noiz thrust in harder and deeper. He knew just where to hit him to draw him closer to his climax. Noiz’s hand reached up from his thigh and grabbed Aoba’s cock, rubbing his thumb against the swollen and reddening head, smearing his hand in precum dripping out from the slit. The pleasure was _too_ much, he had to practically bat Noiz’s hand away.

“A-Ah… Noiz…” his voice called out between his moans. “I’m going to—”  
With one final thrust, the final piece of his self-control snapped. Aoba’s mind turned to static and his body went numb, wonderfully numb. From the ends of his hands to the bottom of his feet, he bathed in ecstasy.  
With a shallow cry, Aoba came, biting into the collar of Noiz’s suit to muffle his cries.

In synchronous motion, Noiz thrust into him harder and harder, spurred on to his own climax even further by the weak and desperate sound of Aoba’s cries. He gritted his teeth and hugged Aoba’s legs even tighter, his movements more frantic as he hastily reached his own orgasm.  
Before he could stop himself, the waves of pleasure hit him and his movements stilled with a guttural grunt.  
His cock pulsed against Aoba’s rubbed-raw muscles, filling him with a hot, uncomfortable stickiness. A relieved sigh mixed with the sounds of his pants.

They stood frozen in place, the only movement the haggard fall and rise of their chests as they tried to regain their breath. Aoba chuckled while panting, burying his face closer into Noiz’s neck, drinking in his scent and his cologne— faint but sweet, almost intoxicating when mixed with the smell of his sweat.

He felt Aoba’s lips moving against his neck, tracing along the skin. The gentle touch was ticklish, but soft. He paused, then pressed a kiss against the underside of his jaw. Nothing about Aoba’s movements hinted to anything sensual, just a vague token of affection.

It was a weak and meagre gesture, but it was the first time he had ever pulled any real emotion out of him. This Aoba didn’t like to admit it out loud, but he loved Noiz, just like Aoba did.  
And he was relieved to hear that Noiz loved him too. He felt satisfied knowing that Noiz cared about him—he didn’t _want_ to feel satisfied, but he did.  
Noiz said he loved him. He was loved. That was hard enough to swallow in and of itself.

Aoba sighed and closed his eyes, his breathing slowing as he fell off the high of his orgasm. He was satisfied, but he was tired. His work was done.

Suddenly, Aoba’s entire body went limp against Noiz, weakly holding onto his neck to keep himself upright.  
Noiz’s hands shot out, holding onto Aoba protectively in his arms.  
“Aoba?” He nudged Aoba with his shoulder. No response. He was out cold.

Noiz held him close, fearfully quiet in not knowing what exactly would happen when he came to.

A couple tense, worry-filled minutes passed before Aoba made any sign of movement—or even appeared to be alive next to the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Weakly his hands on Noiz’s shirt clutched a little tighter. A low groan escaped from Aoba’s lips.

“Ow…” Aoba cried in a weak voice. He hugged Noiz tighter and cried again. “ _Owwww_.”  
“Aoba,” Noiz said, voice heavy with relief. The familiar warmth in his tone sounded like music to his ears. He cupped a hand to Aoba’s head, stroking his hair softly. “Are you okay?”

Aoba barely had the energy to lift his head from Noiz’s shoulder, but with a loud whine he was able to manage. His eyes were half-closed, seemingly still in a daze.  
Instead of a bright yellow, his eyes were the soft gold Noiz knew so well. He felt awash with relief.

“What… happened…?” Aoba asked, finally gaining some sense of his predicament. At the same time, Noiz felt muscles clench around his cock and legs tighten around his torso. Aoba’s eyes widened with realization, gasping in both surprise and fear. “N-Noiz, what—”  
“That power took over,” Noiz said, cutting Aoba off. “He said you were panicking and wanted to give you a break from thinking about this party. And then he wanted to… well…”

Noiz made a meagre gesture over the two of them with his eyes. He apologetically shot a look back up to Aoba, expecting to find him aghast in horror or incredibly angry.  
But he was neither. Aoba was staring at him, lost, but not angry.  
After a few tense moments of silence, he snickered— which quickly grew into a soft laugh, which grew into roaring laugher.  
“Hah… ahaha!”  
Noiz felt his stomach sink. Was Aoba so angry with him that he didn’t know how to properly react?

“Aoba, why are you laughing?”  
“Haha… I’m sorry, it’s just—aha!”  
Aoba wasn’t able to respond properly, still giggling like a madman.

After a couple moments he regained himself, a couple faint hiccups of laughter bubbling up. He rested his head against the door, sighing softly while he closed his eyes.

“Mad? How could I be mad?” he said. He opened his eyes, finding Noiz’s gaze. He smiled exhaustively. “He likes you, I guess. And, well… wasn’t all too far off about the party. I was _really_ nervous about everything. And I’m _not_ mad. I guess it’s just funny that you two would—”  
He mustered the courage to look down at his lower half; his face scrunched up in disgust with cum staining his suit. “ _Ugh.”_

Seeing Aoba in good humor gave Noiz some reprieve of mind, at least. He returned the smile. “Well it _was_ a good excuse to get away from the party, huh? He’s a lot smarter than you are.”  
“H-Hey!”  
Aoba smacked Noiz upside the head. Noiz laughed and kissed Aoba on the bridge of his nose.  
“Just joking. How do you feel?”

“Well,” Aoba said blankly. “I _hurt_. You’re still inside of me. I feel like I could sleep for an entire day and my brand new suit is all ruined.”  
“How is your head?”  
“… No headache. You must have relaxed him or something.”  
“Mmm.”  
“What did you say to him, Noiz?”  
“I told him how I felt. That I care about him, too.”  
Aoba stammered. “A… Ah… is that so…”

He barked a quick laugh, averting his eyes to hide the embarrassment mottling his cheeks red.  
“A-Ah! Anyway! W-We should clean this all up, shouldn’t we?”  
“Yeah.”

Gingerly, Noiz pulled himself out of Aoba, going slow to not cause any more pain than he already was in. Aoba’s legs immediately turned to butter— when he tried setting both legs down on the ground, his legs trembled underneath his own weight. He clutched onto Noiz’s arms to keep himself upright.  
“How hard did you do it,” he whined, burying his face into Noiz’s shoulder again to muffle his weak whimpers. Every large movement made an uncomfortable, faint, but lingering pain shoot up from his raw backside. And he barely had enough energy to keep himself upright on his own two feet.

He sighed, looking up to meet Noiz’s eye.  
“I don’t think I can stand the rest of the party when like this, Noiz. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I don’t expect you to. We’ll go home after we’re finished cleaning up. I’ll tell Theo that you got ill or something. You are more important than other companies or any party.”  
Noiz kissed Aoba on the lips. “Same goes for that other part of you, too.”

“Noiz…”  
Aoba tried to put his feelings into words, but all that left his mouth was a baffled sound. Instead he shook his head and gave him a sheepish grin.  
Noiz cocked his head and returned the smile. “What? You look like an idiot right now.”  
“Y-You--!”

He raised his hand to smack Noiz again, but another throb of pain surged through him. He winced. Noiz carefully helped him pull his trousers on and helped cleaned off his suit; he remained still, too pained to move.  
A large, dark stain still resided where water lifted up the stains, but it could be cleaned properly—with Aoba nervously averting his eyes while handing the suit to the dry cleaner’s.

Noiz straightened out his suit with the aid of the bathroom mirror. He fussed with his collar, adjusting it so it disguised the purple marks beginning to swell on his neck.  
With another brief kiss, Noiz left to go find his brother, make up an excuse for their absence, then take the two of them home.

It was still a tough pill to swallow that another conscious could roll around his own brain at the same time that he did, and that that consciousness could pop up whenever he liked. Fortunately, he didn’t emerge very often, only when Aoba was under the most emotional pressure.  
Aoba wondered why that part didn’t utilize it more often; if Aoba was in the same situation, he’d be fighting to be the one in power whenever he possibly could.

But somehow, he inherently knew why.

He figured it was because that part of him cared about him. The other part of him just wanted to see him happy, and when he was under emotional turmoil he’d take the heat so Aoba didn’t have to.  
The thought was strange, but it was comforting. He could empathize with the other part of him, realize just why he acted the way he did—he acted out in means of trying to defend himself, show that he didn’t need to rely on others for comfort.

But fundamentally, that wasn’t true either. He needed reassurance and needed to know that he was cared for… that he wasn’t hated for the way he was hardwired to behave.

There was a still a lot about their unique predicament that Aoba couldn’t understand. But Noiz had promised him as Oval Tower collapsed around them and reassured him in incidences where he popped back up again: He would think of a solution.  
Noiz was trying to make sense of what to do when his power regained control, just like he was. And together they would learn how to grow together to make everything work for the three of them.

And there was one thing Aoba could tell for certain, which he felt in calming affirmation in the back of his head at the thought:  
That part of him loved Noiz just as much as he did. He cared for Noiz as much as he did. And above all, he wanted to provide enough happiness for Noiz to last his entire lifetime, just like he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I went with the decision of calling Desire "Aoba," since neither Noiz nor Aoba know in their ending that Aoba has different consciousness. Calling him "the power" would have been so stupid. I hope that the choice didn't cause any confusion!
> 
> And I'm still not sure if I've characterized Desire all that well... if there are any glaring mistakes or things that I could improve on, I would love to hear them. Thank you SO much for reading. And again, thank you, Dende! <3


End file.
